


Deliberately Misleading

by Willowbrooke



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowbrooke/pseuds/Willowbrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>James's hand suddenly applied pressure against his chest, forcing him backwards until the wall halted his progress.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deliberately Misleading

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to wendymr for the speedy beta read.

The door had barely latched behind them as they entered the flat, Robbie's hand still hovering above his coat pocket where he'd just deposited his keys. He was caught completely off-guard when James's hand suddenly applied pressure against his chest, forcing him backwards until the wall halted his progress.

James loomed over him now, his intent clear. Before Robbie could speak, James's mouth was on his, hungry and demanding. Impatient hands made short work of the buttons on Robbie's coat, pushing it open and stealing inside. While those strong hands explored and caressed Robbie's body, James's lips explored elsewhere. 

Robbie's ability to think coherently vanished. How had his hand arrived at the back of James's head? And where was his other one? Christ - there? James moaned as he thrust against Robbie's hand. 

They really couldn't do this now. "James." It came out as more of an exhale than an actual word.

His feeble attempt at getting James's attention was studiously ignored. James's expert fingers were busy teasing a nipple through Robbie's shirt.

 _Jesus._ "James." More forceful this time. "We're late."

"Don't care." This said against Robbie's lips. "It's been too long since I've had my hands on you."

Robbie smiled. "We'd just walked out the door, love. We'd be in the car now if you hadn't forgot your mobile."

James stilled, as if waiting for something. _Cheeky sod_ "This is the second time this week you've forgot your phone."

"Is it?" James smiled into their kiss. 

"Yeah, it is." Robbie chuckled, giving in. "Well. I suppose we _are_ already late."

"We are, yes. I'm sure my phone's in the bedroom somewhere." 

"Reckon it might take us a while to find it."

"Might take all morning."

"Aye, might do."

James grinned as he grabbed Robbie's hand, pulling him down the hall.


End file.
